Sonic and Shadow: Mach 2
by Doctor Clumbles
Summary: Shadow eventually finds a girl freind, but what happens to her and amy when Sonic and Shadow go out together to stop an evil?
1. A Girl friend by Strong bad Email

Hi, Im Lewa Nuva, and Im posting this story. Please Review if you like it, and if you don't, I'm sending a whirlwind over to get you...  
  
Sonic and Shadow: Mach 2 By Henry Myers  
  
Chapter one A girlfriend by strong bad email  
  
RING!RING!RING! Went the alarm clock, only to be stopped by a gloved black arm. "Shut it, stupid alarm!" said the arms owner, a black hedgehog with streaks of hair coming from his head. As you know, this happened to be Shadow the hedgehog. He got out of bed, shook himself straight, and waked into the bathroom. The credits come up and show Shadow doing his toiletries, and ALLSTAR by Smash mouth starts playing.  
  
Shadow is brushing his teeth some body once told me the  
World ain't gonna roll me. I  
stick to the solution I had.  
She was lookin kinda dumb with  
her finger and her thumb in  
the shape of an L on her fore  
head....  
Etc. He spit out and now combed his hair. He is now waking down stars only to find Sonic and Amy discussing their wedding plans. "Lets see... now, I have NO clue where to put anything. Do you, Sonikku?" said a confused Amy. "Umm," said her fiancée "lets just hire a decorator. Ok?" "Why not?" They kissed briefly on the lips, and went upstairs. Knuckles and Rouge, who had already been married, sat at the table discussing about what rocks are when they go into their phases. "Now, Sedimentary comes before... oh, hey Shadow" said a Bewildered Knuckles, "Lo" Shadow replied in response.  
  
PAUSE  
  
Now to let you know the ages Knuckles 26 Rouge 27  
  
Shadow 25  
  
Sonic 25 Amy 22  
  
Tails 18 Cream 16  
  
I will add Characters in later UN PAUSE "Soooo... have you found a girl that you like yet?" said exasperated Rouge. Shadow: no, not really, though it isn't hard to find a girl who likes me cause I'm "So darn handsome". Knuckles: well you need to find someone, or, you can be a bachelor. Shadow: Well, at the moment I'll keep trying, thank you very much. The only other people I can think of are sally and ebony, but sally is on mobius and ebony is who knows where. A voice upstairs called: Shadow, phone! Shadow: who is it now sonic? Sonic: Some guy named Strong bad Shadow: well, um, okay.  
  
I picked up the phone and a voice said,  
  
Hello? Look. If you don't answer I'm going to go let strong sad out of the dryer. Shadow: hi, this is Shadow. Strong bad: So you're the one taking away all my girls! Man, you're acting like Homestar when he gets out of the shower! Shadow: That name... Homestar... Wait, I've been to your website! You're the guy who says "holy crap" to often! Strong bad: so you know who I am and... oh wait! I got a email from one of my fan girls... and, wait...she wants to know if me AND you will go meet her... wants to see who is better. Shadow: well, ok! See ya later Strong bad: oh a wait. Oh! Holy crap!!!  
  
Hoped you liked it, this is my second story, and it's better than the first which was total crap.  
  
~Lewa 


	2. The meeting of two guys who love grammar

Hi, everybody. I'm glad you are reading this, because my story at the moment is not that great. In case you have not heard about Strong Bad, you can visit him at  you!

ChrissieGirl Hi! I'm glad you liked my story, though it was several months before I finally got it updated… But now, I'm back, so please keep reviewing!

Chapter 2

The meeting of two people who are frantic about grammer and punctuation, despite which, they critisized my for

a) Not spelling "Criticized" correctly,

b) Not spelling "Grammar" correctly, and

c) Having such a long chapter name

Later…

Something happened.

Later…

Something else happened.

Later…

Something else happened, that was different than the previous two.

Eggman's Lair 

"Ha!" laughed Eggman. "Now, Sonic will come to MY lair, where I will do nothing to him whatsoever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will fry him in the bowls of my… nothing! Mwahahahaha!

And now for something completely different

"Uh, Sthrong Bad?" asked Homestar.

"What, stupid face?"

"I found your pocket lint. It was in the cowtch, where you keep aw of your eggs."

"Hey, Homestar! Look over there!" yelled strong bad.

Homestar turned his head around, when Strong bad hit him from behind.

"Now, I shall get going, much to the delight of all my lady fans,"

Shadow jogged to the park at the time they set, which was 10:00. There was nothing strange about ten, except for the fact that ten is the first number with two digits. _Why am I going to meet this weirdo? _Thought Shadow._ And why do all those girls who like me never play instruments? Cello is awesome, and it would be cool to have a girl friend that plays the violin… well, I should get this over with._

Shadow arrived at the park, and sure enough, Strong bad was waiting for him, with a hedgehog girl. SB was furry, too, and also a hedgehog, despite the stuff at his website.

"You're a hedgehog!" exclaimed Shadow.

Strong bad sighed. "Well, in a story like this, the author can't exactly put me in as a human. I mean, think about the merits of looks! Of course, I don't look that great in this body, but I'm still the hottest guy around."

"Good for you." Said Shadow, not really caring.

The girl now had her right hand over her eye in an embarrassed fashion. "Shut up, Strong bad. Unlike what you thought, this is not about **Love **or the show **Dismissed**. This is about music."

_Music! _Thought Shadow.

"I hear that Shadow here plays the cello. Is that true?"

Shadow nodded. He now looked at the girl who was actually pretty appealing to him. She wore normal cloths, and did not try to do anything for looks, except maybe put a ribbon through her hair. Her shirt had a picture of Chopin (pronounced "Show-Pan", not "Chop-in) on it. Her hair was green, which means that her body was green, too.

"Well, there are hardly any cellists in town, so I thought I might ask you. I will get right to the point: will you play in a quartet with me?"

"Sure," said Shadow. "But what for?"

The girl smiled. "For fun, I guess. I just woke up the other day, and had this urge to play Shostakovich 3. By they way, my name is Kat. Kat Elling." Kat held out her hand, and Shadow shook it.

"Lets meet here on Saturday, okay? How about at 11?"

Kat nodded. "All right. See you then. Bye!"

Later that night 

"The Borg queen tried to persuade me into joining the collective."

"And did she?"

"She did, and for a time, I assisted her."

"How long was that time?"

". 2 seconds, which is like an eternity to an android."

Tails turned of the DVD player. "Star Trek First Contact is a great movie, eh guys?"

"Yeah," said Knuckles. "I should like to challenge Worf to a fight,"

"Too bad he's only a TV character." Replied Rouge.

"Yeah…hey Shadow, a penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm thinking about why they have so many inaccuracies in movies,"

Knuckles raised one eyebrow. "Such as…"

"Such as Picard telling Lily that there are 24 decks, and that lieutenant who says that the Borg are occupying decks 18-26"

(Note from author: I just fell out of my chair, and will now change the story plot almost ENTIRELY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ahem…hahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Now is the end of chapter two

And something else that rimes with two

Thanks for reading!


End file.
